


[Cover Art] for A Case of Identity – The Musical

by IamJohnLocked4art (IamJohnLocked4life)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Cover Art, Gift Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/pseuds/IamJohnLocked4art
Summary: For my dear friend shamelessmash ♥





	[Cover Art] for A Case of Identity – The Musical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shamelessmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Case of Identity – The Musical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262466) by [shamelessmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessmash/pseuds/shamelessmash). 



Cover art for shamelessmash's fic [A Case of Identity – The Musical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13262466) ♥ 

_________________________________________________________________________

Find me on [tumblr](http://iamjohnlocked4life.tumblr.com/) ~ Please say hi, I love to chat!


End file.
